


Crackerjacks

by wyntreaurora



Series: Jim and Bones Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slight reference to D/s concepts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntreaurora/pseuds/wyntreaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is the one having a bad day this time, and Jim is more than willing to make it better. This could be in the same timeline as "Bad Day" I suppose, but you don't have to have read that one by any means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crackerjacks

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the "Firsts" challenge over at the J&B comm on LJ - First use of a safeword
> 
> This is a fun fic, and does NOT contain actual D/s content

Jim glanced up from his padd at the hisswish of the door and was surprised at Bones’ unusually quiet entrance. Usually he either stormed in with a maelstrom of curses and complaints, or came home in a relatively decent mood and greeted him warmly before only a few of the day’s trials came rambling out. The lack of either disturbed Jim greatly, and he set his padd down on the coffee table so he could give the man his undivided attention.

Bones stepped into the room just far enough for the door sensor to register and close, before he sighed and visibly slumped. Jim’s eyebrows raised in questioning concern.

“Bones?” he said when the man finally made eye contact.

“I cannot even count how many times today I wanted to just yell ‘crackerjacks’ and walk away.”

Jim barked out a laugh before the full severity of what Bones said hit him. Trying to smother his laughter he patted the couch beside him, and Bones trudged over, shedding his bag and jacket on the way.

“You wanted to safeword, Bones?”

In an unusual reversal of roles, Jim repositioned himself on the couch and opened his arms as Bones sat down and curled against Jim, chuckling as he did so.

“Okay, so in hindsight, the idea does seem a little ridiculous - ”

“A little?”

Bones lifted his head and glared at Jim, cutting him off before he could even get started.

“It was just a really long, really bad, really *annoying* day, and I’m exhausted.”

Jim pressed a kiss to the top of Bones’ head that was now nuzzled in his neck and felt the sigh that escaped and took some of the man’s tension with it.

“Well, I was going to suggest we go to that little Italian place downtown that you love so much, and then sneakily load you with carbs and ply you with wine before coming back here to seduce you into a sex marathon of epic proportions, but I guess since you’re - ”

“Fabrizio’s?”

Jim’s smile widened as he nodded.

“Throw in a piece of tiramisu and you’ve got yourself a deal, Jim.”

“Promise you won’t safeword on me tonight?” Jim teased, earning a smack upside the head after Bones stood from the couch.

“Only if you continue to be a smart-ass about it.” Bones was already stripping off his shirt and heading for the bathroom. “I’ll be ready in fifteen minutes. And no, you cannot join me now and make it longer if you really want your ‘marathon of epic proportions’ later tonight,” he called over his shoulder before shutting and locking the door.

Jim just laughed as he stood from the couch and headed for the bedroom. He had totally been kidding about his plans for the evening, but if that’s what it would take to make Bones forget his bad day, who was he to argue?


End file.
